Reincarnation
by FrozenWaterLily
Summary: 2007... proved to be the year when Hiko and Kenshin were to meet once again!There is no such thing as reincarnation... or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnation**** Prologue**

**A/N: I don't own Rorouni Kenshin, but I might kidnap**** some of the characters if you give the opportunity…**

Hiko Sejiro was a man in his early thirties.

He had everything a man could possibly want… money, looks – He was so good looking he had to keep the women away with a stick (according to himself) – He had a huge house and he even had a job, just to have something to do with all spare time.

Hiko worked as a history teacher

----

But none of that could change the fact that he was just a little bit lonely – even though he would never admit it, and if anyone found out he would properly kill them before they could even open their mouths.

----

Then you ask 'Why haven't he just married one of all the women that he's been with?'

Well the answer is easy… every single one of those women wanted a family, they wanted children, and if there was one thing Hiko could not stand it was children.

Sure school kids were okay, the only thing he needed to do was teach and break up a few fights now and then.

It was okay as long as he didn't had to play… father!

----

What Hiko did not know was that his life would come crashing down really soon… and the cause of it would be one particularly small, red-haired seven-year-old.

Who is this red-haired child anyway?

How is Hiko going to cope with it when life at a normal school suddenly turns into the Meiji Revolution!?

And when the towns worst gang of bullies, the Juppon Katana, declares war, why are they taking about the legendary warrior 'Battousai the manslayer' and what is this talk about reincarnation!?

Well… whatever it is, it means only one thing…

Chaos has come to Kyoto.

And Chaos is named… Kenshin.


	2. The Fox!

**Reincarnation 1: ****The fox.**

It was starting to darken as Hiko drove home that evening. He was grumpy because of the dark which made it hard to see anything and the slight rain didn't make it any easier.

Not only that… Sagara and Myojin had today set fire to their math homework.

And when he caught them trying to hide the evidence they had just run the other way laughing like maniacs.

'_Stupid Kids'_ he thought '_I really wished I could give them a piece of my mind but Nooo, 'you have to send them to the principle.' That stupid guy who won't lift a finger 'cause he's to scared of the Juppon Katana, well for what I know Sagara and Myojin isn't members of it so he could at least have given them detention!'_

The memory made Hiko regret that he even took the job in the first place.

A principle who is so scared of the Juppon Katana that he won't punish a fly, because they said they hurt his daughter if he contacted the police.

'_A g__rown man scared of some kids!? Well… that's Scary!'_

_----_

It became even darker outside as he past out of Kyoto's lights and in to the smaller roads that lead to his house a bit up in the mountains.

He turned on the lights to be able to see anything in the rain that was now poring down.

Just as his eyes adjusted to the darkness outside a small animal ran out right in front of the car.

'_Fox…'_ was the only thing on Hikos mind as he hit the brakes.

The wheels screamed as the fox curled up into a ball and disappeared under the car.

Hiko where able to pull over a few meters down the road, and for a while he was just sitting inside thinking that maybe he should just leave the fox on the road… _'It's just an animal, and a stupid one that is!'_

But even so he could not turn his head on the fact that even if it was an animal, it was still a life.

So he pulled himself together, turned off the engine and stepped out into the wet night, he unfolded his umbrella.

But then his Ki picked up something. _'This Ki'_ he thought _'it's so developed… not like that of an animals?'_

For some reason it made him worry, a fox or any kind of animal had very undeveloped Ki's but this was different… it was a Ki of something that could express itself something that thinks and expresses feelings and thoughts.

The man made his way down the road towards the small creature, the rain and the dark made it almost impossible to make out anything at all in the night.

Narrowing his eyes to see better he tried to make out the road, and it proved to be of great difficulty but somehow he manage to find the shape of the small furry animal a bit further away.

Remembering that he had one of those little flashlights on his keychain, Hiko looked through his pockets for it, found it and ran the last part of the way until he reached the creature.

He let the light hit the animal and was shocked when violet eyes and pale white skin was what it hit; he saw… not a furry fox, but a very small, red-haired child.

Kneeling down an unfamiliar feeling of fear ran through his body… he couldn't have hurt the child, could he!?

Judging form his Ki the child seemed fairly unharmed, but Hiko couldn't rely on Ki only he had to make sure, grabbing the kids shoulder he turned him around a little.

The child was soaking wet and trembling from cold, fear… and most likely shock.

"Hey kid! You okay?" Hiko decided in asking, it couldn't hurt.., could it?

Of course the child didn't answer, Hiko wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next, he couldn't simply leave the kid.

The kid had come from absolutely nowhere… the forest was miles long on both sides of the road and if the child hadn't walked in a circle he must have been in there for a while.

Groaning he slid one arm behind the kids' back and the other one under the crook of his knees, and picked him up.

"I guess you're coming home with me…" Hiko looked at the little boy whose violet eyes didn't make any contact, just staring blankly out into the night. But instead of eye contact Hiko suddenly felt a very small hand grabbing on to his shirt… holding on for dear life, like if the child thought that if he let go Hiko would put him down and leave.

Putting the child in the passenger seat of the car seemed to be easier said then done, the child didn't want to let go of his shirt.

"Let go, you don't have to worry you're coming home with me" Hiko repeated, that seemed to ease the child and he let go… so that Hiko could now put him down and fasten the seatbelt.

Soon the boy relaxed and closed his eyes seemingly willing to fall into an exhausted sleep but Hiko knew better, still keeping his eyes on the road he leaned over to shake the child awake "You can't sleep right now, you're wet and cold, it wouldn't be good for you."

Hiko drove home that night, now and then looking over at the child sitting next to him to make sure he hadn't gone to sleep… the boy was exhausted but still awake.

'_I wonder who you are and where you're from… you seem so out of place'_ He thought _'…And you know what? I have a feeling that you are going to turn __**everything**__ upside down…'_

**End Chapter One… **


	3. Who are you?

**Chapther two is here!!! I know it's been a while but I will update this stor,y sooner or later, I've just been very busy.  
**

**Reincarnation 2: ****who are you?**

Seeing the big white mansion coming into view… he speeded the rest of the way up towards the house.

Hiko parked the car in the garage and went to pick up the child. The boy was so exhausted that he did not have enough strength to open his eyes anymore.

Hiko felt his skin… cold; too cold _'I need to get him out of those clothes before he goes hypothermic.' _(He is overreacting…)

He put the boy on the sofa next to the open fireplace, which the hired help had lit earlier that day, and ran up the stair to find some clothes.

He dug through his wardrobe trying to find something that wouldn't be too big for the boy and found an old patched shirt he had had as a child… it was still too big but it was the only thing available.

Running downstairs he put some water on the stove to make tea, he needed to get the child warm.

Then Hiko ran back into the living room again and sat down on the light blue sofa, picking the kid up and placing him in his own lap he stripped him, tossing the boys' wet old clothes aside he dressed him in the old shirt.

If the situation had been another it would have looked rather funny… the shirt was pink, too big and did absolutely not go with the boys' fiery red hair.

Placing the child in a sitting position against the pillows in the sofa Hiko looked at him taking in his appearance: The boy was dirty and covered in scratches and bruises, his thick, long, red hair filled with mud _'I'll have to give you a bath later… but for now lets' just get you well enough to talk.' _Hiko decided.

Right then a soft whimper awoke Hiko from his thoughts; the boy opened his eyes and looked right at him.

Hiko first now really noticed the colour of the child's eyes which where beautifully violet, they where deep if you looked into them for to long you were sure to lose yourself within those violet orbs. Hiko knew for sure that only someone who had seen the dark side of the world could have such deep eyes

Hiko sat down, picked the child up and placed him in his lap the boy whimpered again this time in fear "I'm not gonna hurt you…" Hiko whispered.

The child's violet eyes stared weakly in confusion at the older man holding him, but after a while he accepted the man and snuggled as near his chest as he could in his weakened state.

Hiko just sat there finding himself thinking about the tea water boiling on the stove "…Sleep…" he told the boy silently, too late though… the child was already in deep sleep.

------

Some time later Hiko found himself sitting there just looking at the sleeping form in his arms.

He was so small, his skin pale and bruised.

"What happened to you? Who are you? Where did you come from?" he whispered out loud as question after question pooped up in his head…

"Kenshin" a small voice breathed out, Hiko almost jumped high he hadn't noticed the disturbance in the child Ki when he woke up.

Startled he stared down at the child "Huh?"

The boy just kept looking at him locking his gaze with Hikos, it was almost unnerving "My name, it's Kenshin… what's yours?"

"Hiko Sejirou, how do you feel?"

"Hot…" Hiko blinked "…and dry" Kenshin added when he realized it must have sounded like he wasn't feeling well at all.

"Up for a bath?" The child simply nodded.

Hiko showed him upstairs, while the tub were filling up with hot water and Kenshin were occupied with choosing which smell he wanted on the soap Hiko called his colleague Saito Hajime.

"_**Hajime**__** Residence, do you know what time it is!?"**_

"_**Hi Hajime-san it's Hiko…"**_

"_**How are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm fine but you see I need to ask a favour of you"**_

"_**Fire of."**_

"_**Do you know where I can find child clothes at this hour?"**_

"…_**uhm… Hiko-san may I ask? What do you want children's' clothes for? …What have you gotten yourself into?"**_

"_**Hajime-san calm down, It's just I didn't see this coming, I found a child last night and I have nothing that will fit him"**_

"_**I see…" **_Hajime sounded like he was thinking hard _**"Wait a second I'll ask Tokio"**_

Hiko heard Hajime ask his wife and the next second he found himself ear to ear with Tokio.

"_**Hiko-san! Who old is this child? How is he doing? Have you feed him? Kept him warm and dry? Have you asked where he comes from**__**? Any family, relatives or guardians? Have you called the police and the hospital? Is he in shock? What happened to him? Why where he out there in the first place? Oh my god is he injured in anyway…" **_All of this was said in one breath.

"_**Tokio-san please calm down, I changed his clothes and let him sleep… right know he's picking out which soap he wants to have for a bubble**__**-bath." **_

"_**So he's doing okay?" **_Tokio's voice was small just above a whisper.

"_**Yes I just wondered about clothes…"**_

"_**Yeah right.., I have some of my niece that I can come over with. How old is he?"**_

"_**I'm not sure, between six and eight, he's very small."**_

"_**Okay, I'll be right over"**_

"_**Thanks" **_Hiko put the phone down and went back to the bathroom

"Are you done choosing?" He asked

No answer, He gazed around the white marbled room there was no one there…

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
